The Unexpected Visitor
by The Panda Kid
Summary: Haruhi's father is away for a week and he requested that she stay with the twins. While the twins couldn't be happier, Tamaki is freaking out. Tamaki only has two options now. Get him in the house or Haruhi out. TamakiXHaruhi. Slight KaoruXOC
1. The One where The Club Finds Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the character. If I did I would make more episodes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I looked around. I was in a beautiful ball room with wonderful classicial music playing in the back ground. The ball room was decorated in the color blue with dazzling lights everywhere. I looked down and I was in a blue dress that went down my legs to the floor with a slit down the side below the hip. I looked to my right to see Tamaki in a white tux offering his hand towards me.<p>

"Haruhi? Won't you come here?" Tamaki asked his voice purring with affection.

"No Haruhi," I heard the twins say in unison. I looked to my left to find the twins in matching purple tux's with white roses in their hands. "Come to us. We have a surprise for you."

"But Haruhi I also have a surprise." I heard Kyoya say. I looked forward to find Kyoya there in a black tux. I didn't remember seeing him before and I was surprised to see he wasn't holding his notebook.

"No, no! Haru-Chan! Come here! I have some delicious cake for us to try." I turned around to see Honey and Mori in matching blue tuxes.

"Yeah." Mori said.

I looked from one to the other, to the other and so on. They all smiled at me brilliantly and motioned me to come to them. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was in my bed with my alarm blazing.

"Thank God for alarms."I muttered and got out of bed. I made my way to my dresser to find a note on it.

Dear Haruhi, I left early like I told you last night over dinner. 

I won't be home until next week Monday so please do take care of yourself. 

Oh and don't let that Tamaki boy in the house. You know how I feel about him.

Love, Daddy.

_Right, _I thought. _Dad left with his work mates to some convention. I'll be home all alone. For a week. _ I sighed at the thought. I knew that I shouldn't tell the host club about my Dad being gone otherwise they'll want to come over. Especially Tamaki.

I stood at the door of the host club. I looked at my watch and saw I was late.

"Crap." I muttered and opened the door. There in the room was the host club and because it was fall Tamaki, of course, had everyone dressed in Hawaiian outfits. The club was full of, what looked like, real palm trees and I swore you could hear the ocean. It was most likely a sound system that Kyouya set up. I sighed for what seemed like the 10th time today and stepped in.

The Host Club was dressed in what I thought to be native tribal outfits. Native face paint and body paint included.

"Hey Haruhi." The twins said and got up from their guests. Not without first excusing themselves by saying "…we must talk to Haruhi for a moment. But only to tell him of your extreme beauty." I laughed at this as they walked up.

"Where do you guys come up with these lines?" I teased.

"What can I say…" Kaoru said.

"We're pretty awesome." Hikaru finished as they put their arms on each other's shoulder.

"Late again, Haruhi." Kyouya said without looking up from his notebook. "Fifth time this month. Tsk tsk." He smirked.

"Don't be so hard on my little girl!" Tamaki said appearing behind me and squeezing me in one of his death hugs. "It's not like a commoner like her can get driven to school like us." I think he was trying to be nice. It really wasn't helping.

"Sempai. Let go!" I said trying to squeeze out. The twins snickered and Kyouya smiled softly. Tamaki finally released me and then walked in front of me.

"Don't you just love Hawaii?" He smiled and spun around. "It just makes the gloomy sky outside feel brighter huh?" He looked at me for my thought and I had to give it to him. It did make everything brighter.

"Yeah, I guess this was a good idea. But don't get any ideas of making me a hula girl." I said firm. I saw that the comment made Tamaki and Hikaru's head drop.

"Oh come on Haruhi…" Kaoru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Let go a little and…" Hikaru said doing the same thing as his twin.

"Have fun!" They said together. I groaned then smiled.

"Well I would but that would show that I'm a girl, which would make me have to leave the host club and…" Tamaki jumped up and try to move the twins away.

"No way I'd let you two perverts see my daughter in a hula outfit! Stop harassing her!" He yelled and pushed me away from them. I sighed of relief then of strangulation as Tamaki held me to him. "Don't worry about those perverts Haruhi. Daddy's here!"

"Whatever Tono." The twins said. They shrugged at each other and walked back to their guests. I pushed myself away from Tamaki and looked at Kyouya, who had started walking away.  
>"Oh by the way Haruhi I heard from your dad that you're alone for the week." I could tell he was smirking even without seeing his face. I glared at him.<p>

"Your home alone?" Tamaki asked. I sighed a long breath.

"Yes Tamaki. I am and no you can't come over." I pointed over my shoulder to the twins who were coming up behind me. "Neither can you guys."

"Damn, I thought she wouldn't notice us." Kaoru said.

"Haruhi! If I cannot go to your house then you must go to mine!" Tamaki sniffled. "I can't just leave my little girl alone in a house. What if it storms? I couldn't let you be in that situation by yourself." Hikaru put a hand on my shoulder from behind.

"Neither can I-er I mean we." He stuttered.

"No WE can't" Kaoru said putting a lot of emphases on the 'we' and bumping his brother with his hip.

"No guys. Seriously I'm fine alone." I told them getting frustrated. I knew this would happen.

"Mommy! Tell our daughter she can't stay home alone." Tamaki cried pointing a finger at me. I pushed it away.

"'Mommy' can't tell me to do anything." I told him. "And please stop referring to me as your daughter. Its creepy." With that Tamaki fled to his sad corner and I could practically see the rain cloud above him.

"Actually I can." Kyouya said smugly walking back towards us. "But it won't make you very happy Tamaki." He turned to me. "Your father told me to tell you to stay with the twins. Don't ask me why he picked them because I haven't a clue." The twins smiled evilly.

"See I told you Kaoru. Haruhi's dad likes us." Hikrau said slightly nudging Kaoru. Tamaki looked up from his corner and ran over to me.

"No fair!" He looked at the twins. "Let me stay too."

"No way boss she's our toy for the week." They said as they smiled and hugged me. I groaned.

"I have to grab my stuff from home after school." I mumbled.

"Great! Then we can help you pick out your clothes."They said grinning at Tamaki.

I pushed away from them.

"No. No way I'm letting you two rummage through my clothes."

"Aw come on Haruhi." The twins begged.

"Nope. Now leave me alone." I said pushing away from them and walking towards Honey and Mori.

"Hey Haru-Chan!" Honey said jumping onto me and hugging me.

"Hey Honey-Senpai." I said trying to get him off me. After a struggle he released and stood at my feet looking up at me. I looked at Mori. "Hey Mori-Senpai." Mori simply nodded his head in a friendly hello greeting.

"Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan! Look, look!" Honey said grabbing my jacket. "I bought Usa-chan his own tea set! Now he can have tea with us!" Honey smiled showing me a wonderfully made china tea set that was probably made for dolls. I still couldn't believe rich people spent their money on such useless things.

"That's…nice." I said trying not to insult him. "But I really don't see any use for…" Mori gave me a warning glare while Honeys eyes started to fill with tears. "I mean it's awesome! Good idea Honey-Senpai!" With that Honey smiled and walked back to Mori and sat down. I sighed and walked away not wanting to upset Mori or Honey anymore.

I looked back at the other Hosts and saw they were hard at work entertaining their guests. I walked over to Kyouya still completely pissed at him for telling everyone.

"You know that you could have told me in private." I growled at him.

"Yeah I could have, but you're the one who was late for the 5th time. I needed a little pay back for you not getting to the customers on time." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I growled.

I really hope the week goes better then it seems.

* * *

><p>The Next Chapter will be up once I get some reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	2. The One where Hikaru Freaks out

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ouran.

Thanks for the Reviews so far. Keep them coming and I'll keep posting!

* * *

><p>"So Haruhi who's room are you going to sleep in?" The twins said in unison.<p>

"Mine?" Kaoru said grabbing my chin and lifting it to him.

"Or mine?" Hikaru said doing the same.

"Neither. I'll take a guest room okay?" I said moving out of their grasp and turning to face the both of them.

"Aw but that's no fun."

"Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru. I hope you aren't being a pest to our house guest." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a very beautiful girl in a maids outfit with her hands on her hips. She was strikingly beautiful with her dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She smiled at me.

"You must be Haruhi. I've heard so much about you. Mostly from Master Hikaru." She stuck out her tongue and laughed to the 'HEY!' I heard Hikaru say behind me. "Just kidding. They really talk about you the same amount." She laughed again when this time Kaoru said 'HEY!' "Anyway let me show you to your room."

"Okay." I said shocked to see someone so care free with the twins. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind but the Mistress of the house wanted to have you use her new designs for all your outfits and she has stocked the closet in your room with a whole bunch of clothes." She said as we walked up the stairs and into the hallway. The twins following closely behind us.

"Here we are!" She said stopping at a door. She pushed open the door and I saw a beautiful bedroom. It was all white with a huge balcony on the side which made the room sparkle with sunlight.

"Wow…" I muttered and sat my bag on the bed.

"Now why don't you change out of your nasty boy uniform and change into a pretty dress." She said walking to the closet and opening the door. During this the twins had walked into the door frame and were leaning against it.

"Our rooms are the two right down the hall." Hikaru said pointing with his thumb to the right.

"Just meet us in my room when you're done getting dressed and we'll give you the tour. My room is the one with the K." Kaoru said making an 'of course' face.

"Okay." I said smiling at them as they walked off. I turned to the maid. "By the way you never told me your name."

"Yumi." She smiled and walked to the door. "Call me if the boys cause trouble." She laughed and walked out of the room, shutting the door on the way out.

I sank down on the bed. Then looked over to the closet. They put a bunch of expensive clothes in their just for me. Damn these rich people. I sighed and hopped off the bed and went to the closet.

"Well here starts the beginning of this nightmare." I said to myself and stepped in.

Kaoru's Point of View

"Hikaru. Relax." I said as I was sitting on my bed watching Hikaru. He had been pacing back and forth since we got in my room. "Seriously, it's just Haruhi. I know you love her, but stay calm."

"Are you crazy?"He stopped and looked at me with panic in his eyes. "She's in our house. For a whole week." He put his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'll screw up and say something stupid." He sank on to my bed next to me. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine. You won't say anything." _At least not worse than usual. _I thought. He shot up and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"You have to promise that you will help me not make a fool of myself." His eyes were huge with worry. I smiled at him.

"I promise. Nothing bad will happen on my watch." I said and pulled Hikaru into a hug. We let go when we heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" The voice behind the door said.

"Come in." Hikaru and I said in unison. The door opened and Haruhi stepped inside. I heard Hikaru gasp a little at the sight of her. She was wearing a summer dress that came to her knees. It was light green-blue and it had sky blue hem, belt and straps. She had even put a clip in her hair that was also blue. She looked beautiful and it was hard for me to not stare. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for Hikaru.

Haruhi's Point of View

"Uh guys?" I said after a few seconds of them just staring at me. I saw Kaoru slightly hit Hikaru with his elbow.

"Oh…uh…Hey Haruhi." Hikaru stuttered. He quickly got to his feet as well as Kaoru did.

"Nice choice Haruhi." Kaoru said circling around me. "You look good in blue. Doesn't she Hikaru?" He said putting an arm on my head, which annoyed me a little. I looked at Hikaru. He started to blush then washed the look away with a smirking kind of grin.

"Definitely." He smiled and gave me thumbs up. I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"So wha…" I was stopped by a loud ringing noise. "What was that?" I asked the twins.

"That would be the door bell." Kaoru said taking his arm off me finally and looking out the door frame over the balcony.  
>"Who would come over in the middle of the day?" I heard Hikaru ask Kaoru was about to reply when we heard the answer.<p>

"HARUHI DON'T WORRY! DADDY'S HERE!" A voice yelled.

"Tono."

* * *

><p>I'll upload more soon :D!<p> 


	3. The One where Tamaki and Hikaru fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran still.

Hey sorry this chapter is a little short. But my next chapter will be longer.

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Hikaru's Point of View<p>

"He's here already huh?" Kaoru said. I saw Yumi run up the stairs to where we were. She smiled politely at all of us and turned to Haruhi.

"Ms. Fujioka. As I'm sure you've heard, there is a young man wanting to speak to you. A Mr. Souh, that claims is your father. He looks a little young though." She joked trying to get us, mostly me, to laugh. I knew she could tell I was pissed beyond belief. "He says he wants to talk to you immediately Ms. Fujioka. What should I tell him?"

"I can't believe he's trying to rescue me." Haruhi said face palming. "He really is an idiot. What does he expect you guys to do that he can't even let me stay here an hour?" I looked down to resist punching the wall. That idiot. I thought he'd at least give me a day.

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

* * *

><p>"Tono." I said finally finding Tamaki in the Club room after school. He was looking at a magazine. It was probably inspiration for the next thing we was going to make us dress up as.<p>

"Hmm?" He looked up at me questioningly. I had been regretting this conversation for a while but I had to tell him, and now with Haruhi staying at my house it was a perfect opportunity.

"I…I thought I should tell you that I'm…" I paused, trying to figure out what exactly I was going to say. "I'm in love with Haruhi and I'm going to tell her. I thought you should know." Tamaki dropped the magazine. He looked at my face with shock. He stood up and ran towards me.

"No way I'd ever let a pervert like you date my little girl! She's mine! My Haruhi! You can't take her away from me!" He yelled into my face.

"You know you really are an idiot!" I yelled. "You can't even realize you're in love with her too. You're such an idiot!" I punched the table that I was standing next to. "She's not your daughter! Kyouya's not your wife and Kaoru and I aren't your kids. This world you live in doesn't exist!"

"Why did you even come here to tell me this? Why do you want to break apart this family?"

"You idiot! I'm telling you this because by the time I've told her you'll finally realize your feelings! I'm telling you this so you won't hate me after I told her! You're not her father! You're not even related to her! You need to realize that!" Tamaki turned away from me. He sunk down to the floor in a defeated pose.

"I'm her father. Aren't…aren't I?" I could tell he was asking himself this question. He slowly rose up. "Hikaru I…I won't let you break up this family."

"What family? This world you created doesn't exist!" I turned and walked to the door. "I feel sorry for you, Tono."

* * *

><p>Present<p>

* * *

><p>"What should I tell him?" Yumi asked again.<p>

"Tell him I'll be the one to talk to him in a few minutes." I said.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that its short. I'll post again in a few days with a longer chapter. Please Review!


	4. The One where One of them Confesses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran.

A/N: There this chapter is longer. Hopefully you'll all like it. Sorry for all the POV changes.

* * *

><p>Kyouya's Point of View Earlier<p>

* * *

><p>"He's right you know." I told Tamaki while staring at my computer. He had come over to my house as soon as we left the school. Although I had a lot of work to do I couldn't convince him to leave.<p>

"No fair Kyouya. You're supposed to take my side!" He whined, as he slouched down further into the chair.

"Why?" I glanced up at him. "He's correct in the fact that, no matter how much you want to believe otherwise, we are not all one big family. Things will change. He's also correct that the way you feel about Haruhi is incorrect. You're turning your feelings into something familiar instead of how you truly feel." Tamaki stared at me for a few seconds. Then he looked down, in thought.

"How I truly…feel?" He repeated to himself. He looked up at me. "How do I truly feel?" He asked. I laughed slightly.

"I can't answer that for you. But I'm sure once you see Haruhi again you'll know. I guess you'll have to wait until tom-" Tamaki stood up abruptly.

"Your right Kyouya! I should go see Haruhi. That way I can save her from those doppelgangers and figure all this out." He started running out the door. "Thanks Kyouya!" He waved and left slamming the door. I laughed then sighed to myself.

"Poor Haruhi. I'm sure she'll have her hands full the next week."

* * *

><p>Present Haruhi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"It's ok Hikaru. I'll talk to him." I said pushing past him and walking down the hallway.<p>

"No wait Haruhi! He'll…" Hikaru started. I turned to him unconsciously putting my hands on my hips.

"He'll what?" I asked.  
>"Ruin everything." He muttered. Kaoru came up behind him.<p>

"What's there to ruin?" I asked

"Maybe I should talk to him." Kaoru suggested.

"But I need to…" Hikaru started.

"Then it'll give you guys some time to talk." I looked at Kaoru questioningly.

"What's there to talk about?"

"More then you know right now." Kaoru said walking past me. I looked at Hikaru.

"Hikaru what's…?" I stopped when Hikaru grabbed my hand taking me to Kaoru's room. He let go and turned to look at me. His eyes were huge and he looked nervous.

"Haruhi. I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Tamaki's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"What's taking her so long?" I asked out loud. "Those two better not be doing anything perverted to…" I looked up and saw Kaoru coming down the stairs.<p>

"Hey Tono." He smiled cheerfully, waving.

"I asked to see Haruh! Where is she? Where's Hikaru?" I asked trying to run past him up the staircase. Kaoru grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"I'm guessing by now Hikaru's confessing to her." He told me. I desperately tried to get realized from his grip. He wouldn't let go.

"He's telling her now? But she still doesn't know how I feel!" I yelled. Kaoru looked at me surprised.

"You finally figured it out Boss?" He asked impressed.

"Well I..uh…no." I stuttered. "But Kyouya told me that I'd know once I see her again so I need to see her now! So I can know… So she can know…" I looked down. Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder.

"Boss. I think you know already. You wouldn't be so desperate to see her unless you did."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I know." I looked up at the staircase. "I love her." I pushed past Kaoru. "And that's why I have to stop them!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>I was looking at Hikaru completely confused. Why did it matter if I talked to Tamaki? What would he ruin? Why were Hikaru and Kaoru acting so strange? Why did Hikaru look so nervous right now?<p>

"Hikaru, could you please explain what's going on?" I asked him.

"Could you just hold on a second?" He snapped then covered his mouth. "I didn't mean that to sound so…Sorry. Its just… right now a lot of different things are happening." He turned away from me.

"What's happening?"

"Tamaki's going to try and stop me from saying what I'm going to say because I'm sure by now he's realized it." I was sure he was talking to himself for the last part. I decided to stay silent and let Hikaru talk. "You know you were the first person?" He said turning back to me. He was smiling now.

"First person?" I thought out loud.

"The first person who could tell Kaoru and I apart. Honestly. Not even our parents can." He laughed slightly. "I think that's when it started. From then on it just kept growing." He sighed. "I'm kinda surprised I realized it first."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what is 'it'?" I asked. He cursed himself.  
>"Right sorry." He took a step towards me. "Haruhi I…" The door slammed open. There stood Tamaki gasping for air with Kaoru right behind him.<p>

"Milord!" Kaoru yelled at him. I looked at Tamaki utterly confused.  
>"Sempai. You shouldn't barge in on people like that. Hikaru and I were talking!" I half yelled. I was tired of all this confusion. I just wanted to know that the heck was going on.<p>

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "I-"

Hikaru cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

"I'm just going to say it. If that's okay with you, Tono." Hikaru said facing toward me.

"No! Its not o…"

"Thanks Tono." Hikaru said completely ignoring him. "Haruhi. I have something I have to tell you."

"So do I!" Tamaki said pushing Hikaru out of the way.  
>"Tono! Just move!" Hikaru said pushing Tamaki. They kept pushing each other to the point at which neither of them were moving.<p>

"Guys stop!" I yelled. They looked at me, their eyes huge. "Can you guys please stop fighting! I have no idea what your both trying to tell me but it can't be so important that one of you can't go first!"

"Actually there is a reason." Hikaru said pushing Tamaki out of the way. "Kaoru, would you please get this idiot out of here." Kaoru grabbed one of Tamaki's shoulders and said something into his ear.

"But…" Tamaki whined.

"You know its fair boss." Kaoru said, as the defeated Tamaki followed him to the door. As the door shut, I turned to Hikaru.

"Ok now can you please explain what's going on?" I asked him. "You guys are confusing me. What the hell is…" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He pulled away a second after. I stared at him, stunned.

"Haruhi. I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Hikaru. It took him a while to tell her. But what will Haruhi do? Please review and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks!


	5. The One where the Other one Confesses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Sorry this one took awhile I've been busy with school and stuff. I try to post more regularly. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"Y-you what?" I stuttered. My eyes were huge from, not only the confession but the surprise kiss as well. Hikaru looked somewhat more confident now.<p>

"I love you Haruhi. I have for a while. You're the first person who actually got to know me and not just Kaoru and I as a group. You were the first person I ever let into my world. I want you to stay in that world with me. Forever. "

"Hikaru I-"

"No wait!" He said waving his hands in the air. "Think about it for a minute. I know its kinda a lot to take in."

"Kinda…" I repeated. Hikaru came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll leave you with your thoughts okay?" He said smiling. He turned and walked out of the room.

_He…loves me? And Tamaki…does that mean he…? _My thoughts spun in my head. I quickly sat down on the bed. I looked at the door a blush forming on my cheeks. I put my fingers to my lips remembering the surprise kiss. My cheeks burst into flame. I collapsed on to the bed my thoughts racing.

* * *

><p>Hikaru's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out and shut the door as confidently as I could. As soon as the door shut I collapsed onto the floor. I barely realized I had been holding my breath. I was gasping for air when a hand grabbed my shoulder.<p>

"How'd it go?" My brothers voice said. I looked up at him giving a weak smile.

"Well she didn't reject me or laugh yet."

"Well theres still a high possibility then." Kaoru said offering his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Wheres Tono-" I started but the slam of the bedroom door told me. I sighed. "She doesn't even get a few minutes before he…"

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. Now its Haruhi's choice. There's nothing else you can do." Kaoru told me which, somehow, relaxed me.

"Well her choice is an idiot or a bigger idiot…and I'm not sure which one I am."

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as Hikaru left the door opened again. I sat up trying to hide the blush on my face. Tamaki smiled at me, a warm and sincere smile that I was familiar with. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and was acting very calm and collected.<p>

"T-Tamaki." I stuttered. "Hi." Tamaki came and sat next to me on the bed. I tried to hide my blush but it was coming on even stronger than before. I knew what he was going to say and I didn't know how I was going to respond.

"Hello Haruhi." He smiled again. "Eventful day, hmmm?" I laughed nervously.

"You could say so." I said sarcastically.

"Haruhi I…I want to say I'm sorry first of all." I looked at him confused. He away from me staring nothing in particular. "For treating you like I did. Like a very protective father or something like that. I realize now that your decisions are your own and not up for me or anyone else to decide." _I never knew Tamaki could be so serious_. I thought. Tamaki looked at me and smiled.

"I also want to say thank you. You're the first person who I really have felt so strongly about. I couldn't grasp it, the way I feel about you, before but now I can plainly see. Thanks to Kyouya and Hikaru and you I can finally see how I feel." His amethyst eyes looked into mine. They looked big and full of emotion. It almost reminded me of what he looked like when he spoke to the girls, but this time there was something more. He gently grasped one of my hands in his hands.

"Haruhi. I love you. Not as a daughter, but as a women. I love everything about you. Your passion, your brain, your sense of humor. There's nothing about you I don't love. I can't believe I didn't figure this out until today. I want you to be with me. No matter where we end up or what happens." He smiled. I felt myself blush harder than before. I felt tears in my eyes. I wasn't sure why though. Tamaki wiped a tear from my eye. "I hope those aren't sad tears."

"Tamaki…I don't know what to say. You and…Hikaru…you both. Its a lot to take in." He nodded.

"I understand. I probably came in to quickly after he left and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for making you go through all this. I think I'll leave you to your thoughts." He smiled again and, like Hikaru, kissed me on my cheek. He sat up and walked out of the room. The door closed behind him, again leaving me to my thoughts.

_They both love me…They both really love me. Dear Mom in Heaven, if you can see me now I hope you'll help me. I think I know what to do but I don't know how. You see, Dear Mom in Heaven, I really am in love with…_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Well there they've both told her how they feel but who will Haruhi chose? Please Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	6. The One about Kaoru and Yumi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

A/N: I want to say firstly that I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It really means alot to me! Thank you all! Secondly, this chapter is mostly Kaoru and Yumi fluff. It does have more Tamaki/Haruhi/Hikaru drama in it though. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Kaoru's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru said. I turned to look at him. We were both leaning against the wall opposite of the room Haruhi and Tamaki were in. Hikaru hadn't taken his eyes off the door or spoken since Tamaki went in.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What if she doesn't pick me?" He turned to look at me. "What if she does?"

"If she doesn't then hopefully you can continue to be friends. Knowing Haruhi I'm sure you would." I smiled. "If she does pick you then it's up to you what happens." Hikaru opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. I looked up to see Tamaki coming out alone, smiling. Hikaru walked over to him quickly.

"What happened?" He questioned Tamaki while poking him in the chest.

"She's thinking. I think we should give her awhile." Tamaki told him moving Hikaru's hand away.

"Well I think you should lea-"

"Masters!" Yumi called from downstairs, interrupting Hikaru. "I have prepared tea for you all." I sighed a breath of relief. _Thank God Yumi could distract them_, I thought.

"Come on guys." I said walking past them. I heard them follow silently. When we went to the living room, Yumi was waiting for us with a smile.

"The tea is on the table. I'll just go get the cakes." She said escorting us to the table. Tamaki and Hikaru sat down, but I continued to stand.

"I'll go too." I told her. She looked at me worried.

"Shouldn't you make sure they…"

"They'll be fine." I said quickly. She nodded and headed for the kitchen. I turned to Tamaki and Hikaru, who were glaring at each other from across the table. "Don't kill each other please." I said, turning around and walking to the kitchen. I found Yumi in the kitchen getting the cakes ready.

"I can't believe you trust them alone together." Yumi said not looking up. I walked over to her, helping her with the cakes.

"I trust Tamaki more than Hikaru right now. Hikaru's really emotional but he's not going to do anything rash. Once I hear a crash or a yell I'll go and stop them." I smiled. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you very helpful." She said sarcastically, giving me a smirk. I grabbed her wrist and turned her toward me. She gasped slightly.

"I'd like to think I am." I said pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed back for a moment then pushed me away.

"Geez, not now. What if someone sees?" She said quickly turning back to her work. She was blushing which made me laugh.

"I like the fact that you let me kiss you, yet say we shouldn't." She hit me lightly.

"Shut up."

"That's not nice." I said acting hurt. She sighed and kissed my cheek. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't pull away.

"Have you told Hikaru about us yet?" She asked. We had been dating for a while now. I had known from the first moment I saw her she was the one. Although I kept it secret from Hikaru, I pursued her and ended up winning her heart. No one knew we were dating yet, including the staff and my parents, but we both knew it was time to let everyone know. Especially since we felt so strongly about each other.

"I will after all this…" I gestured with one hand to the room where Hikaru and Tamaki were. "is over." I wrapped my hand back around her.

"Well that's convenient." She sighed and pulled away, going back to the cakes.

"What is?"

"That all this is happening the same week you decided to tell Hikaru. Maybe you're trying to use this as an excuse to extend telling." She said slightly hurt. "It would be pretty embarrassing telling everyone your dating the help."

"I'm not embarrassed that were dating." I told her, getting slightly angry. "I was going to tell him today but then with Haruhi and the confessions…I'm just going to wait until he has less on his mind okay? I love you, you know that." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too." She surprised me with a kiss, which she broke too soon. I held her in my arms for a moment before I heard a crash.

"IDIOT!" I heard Hikaru yell from the other room. I let go of Yumi and sighed.

"Well I guess I should go separate them." I started walking to the door.

"I'll bring the cakes in a minute." She replied. I smiled happily as I walked to what I expected to be a disaster area.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mother in Heaven, I am truly in love with…<em>

The ring of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. I quickly sat up on the bed and picked up my cell. The number calling wasn't a number I recognized, but I reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>AN: Another cliffhanger! Sorry I decided I wanted to make this story a bit longer. I hope you all with stick around to read it all. After I get some reviews the next chapter will be up. See you then!


	7. The One where Haruhi decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

A/N: Hey! First I wanna say I made an edit to my last chapter so read the last paragraph again if you haven't already. Anyway, here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for! But don't think this is the end. The story doesn't end here. So Please Review and Favorite!

* * *

><p>"Haruhi! Its your daddy!" The voice half yelled into the phone. I gasped a bit not expecting the loud noise. I relaxed quickly at the sound of my dad's voice. "I just called to make sure you're all settled and that everything's all right." I held in a laugh. With all that had happened I really wasn't settled.<p>

"Yeah, mostly." I told him, trying to block my mind of all the drama.

"Well that's good. Those twins really are good friends to you. Same with the rest of them. Even the idiotic one, Tamaki. They all really care about you. I can tell." I smiled, softly.

"Yeah they all really do." I said my mind drifting to the choice I had made.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I have to go. I love you!" He said as he hung up the phone, not waiting for my response.

"I love you too." I said to the dial tone. I sighed and closed the phone. I thought for a moment then stood up. I knew what I had to do. Somehow my dad's words encouraged me to get out of this room and talk to the guys.

I jumped off the bed and walked to the door. My head filled with worries and doubts, but I pushed them away. I paused at the door for a moment before opening it and heading down the hall. I walked quickly to the stairs, and found Yumi at the bottom of them. She gave me a big smile.

"Miss Fujioka, the young masters are waiting for you in the living room. This way." She said as she led me to the door. Outside the door, I froze. I turned to Yumi, who smiled at me encouragingly. I smiled back and turned back toward the door which I opened quickly. Three heads turned in my direction, all looking a mixture of worry and excitement. All the attention made me blush. I slowly started to speak.

"I…um…Can I talk to Hikaru?" I squeaked out. Hikaru stood up quickly, a huge smile across his face. He smirked at Tamaki, who now looked defeated, and walked over to me. I smiled the best I could, my eyes lingering on Tamaki, and followed Hikaru out of the room. Once we had left the room I turned toward him, my mind racing.

"So, there was something you wanted to talk about?" Hikaru said, clearly excited.

"Yeah…Hikaru…" I bowed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Hikaru's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened.<p>

"W-what?" I stuttered, afraid that I heard her right.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I really care about you and you're a really good friend, but I'm not in love with you. Tamaki…he…" I put a hand up stopping her.

"Its ok." She blinked. "You don't have to explain it. I knew that you…I mean we all knew… You have nothing to apologize about." I said. She smiled softly.

"Thanks Hikaru." She surprised me with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

I was surprised I was taking rejection so well. The girl I love said she didn't love me and yet…I'm fine. It didn't hurt like I thought it would. Maybe…maybe I was wrong about how I feel.

She released the hug and looked at the door. She turned to me, a hint of blush on her face.

"I'll stay out here." I told her. "Just tell Kaoru to leave and then you can tell him." She nodded quickly, and started for the door. "Just so you know. If he ends up hurting you, I'll kill him." I heard her laugh a little.

"Thank you Hikaru." She said smiling at me, before opening the door and walking in. I walked to a wall and leaned against it. _I think I'm alright. _I thought. _I think I'll be fine. _

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I said as I walked into the room. Tamaki looked up slowly, giving a sincere, but sad, smile.<p>

"Haruhi what-?" Kaoru stopped abruptly, I smiled at him. "I'll let you two talk."

"Thanks." I said walking past him and sitting on the couch opposite of Tamaki. As soon as Kaoru left, I began.

"Tamaki I-"

"It's okay. I get it." Tamaki started, interrupting me. He looked defeated and sad. "I hope you're happy with Hikaru."

"No I-"

"Really its fine." _Even when he was sad he talks too much_. I thought. "I'll be fine. I understand why you would pick him. I mean I didn't even fully understand how I felt until today. I know I'm a horrible choice. It's fine. I'm-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, finally getting the blondes attention. He looked at me his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and looked down at his hands. I sighed.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You just kept talking and…" I left the sentence hanging, trying to get back on my real purpose. "Tamaki." He looked up at me. "About what you said to me." I started blushing. "I want to say that I…I love you t-" I was cut off by Tamaki's lips on mine. He had leaped from his couch to mine in, what seemed like, a split second. It was all so quick that I barely had time to realize what happened. Tamaki broke apart the kiss and smiled at me. He was now seated next to me on the couch, his arms wrapping me in a hug. Before I would have yelled, but now I felt at ease.

"I love you so much, Haruhi. I'm glad I'm the one you chose." He whispered into my ear.

"There was never a choice."

* * *

><p>AN: Please know this is not the end! More chapters to come! I'll hopefully be able to post more frequently.


	8. The One with the Cliffhanger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

_A/N:Lets just pretend the Author's note never existed...Haha. Well anyway, here it is! I know its actually Sunday now that I'm posting it, but I've been busy all day long. I stayed the night at my friends Friday then we went to see the Hunger Games (which was AMAZING btw) then I had to babysit. Anyway here it is! As promised. I think you'll all like it. I think you're going to like the next chapter more though! I promise you it won't be a month until the next chapter.__ So anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. They inspire me to keep going!_

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." I said, leaning up against the wall, next to Hikaru. After I had left the room, Hikaru had started explaining what happened. Honestly I was surprised he was taking it so well. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He smiled.<p>

"I'm fine. I mean, I love Haruhi, but it's not like I expected her to pick me over him." He gestured to the room with his hand. "Besides, it's not my place to keep Haruhi from the one she loves. That would be cruel." He said, without a hint of bitterness. He seemed content with the way things were right now. It wasn't how I thought he would react. I nudged him a bit.

"When did you become so mature?" I teased.

"Maybe I've been mature, you've just been too busy with your girlfriend to notice." My face paled.

"You knew?"

"I knew."

"Since when?" I asked. My voice betrayed me and cracked a bit. Hikaru laughed a bit at this.

"A week, at most. You do realize I'm your twin right? You disappearing for large amounts of time are something I notice. " He said, then frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to.." I muttered.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I love her."

"Then I'm happy for you." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't stay here." Tamaki said. My eyes opened and I leaned myself off of Tamaki. I had been snuggling on his chest, content, before he spoke. He just had to ruin it by talking.<p>

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You shouldn't stay with the twins. Wouldn't it be awkward after everything that happened today?" He said. I frowned catching on.

"I'm not staying at your house, Sempai." I told him, crossing my arms. Tamaki pouted.

"Why not? You could stay in the second manor with me. It would be fun and we have plenty of room." He said, trying to convince me. It wasn't working.

"Honestly, my dad's not going to like the fact that you're my boyfriend," I mentally noted how nice it was to call him that. "He's not going to like it if I stay with you, as well."

"But, Haruhiiii…." He complained. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I do agree with you though. I probably shouldn't stay here." Tamaki's eyes lit up. I uncovered his mouth.

"Does that mean you'll stay with me?" He asked, while basically jumping up and down in his seat. I rolled my eyes.

"No." He visually deflated. "I think I'll just go back to my house." He frowned.

"Alone?" I nodded.

"Yes, alone. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"What if it storms?"

"It won't."

"You don't know-" A knock on the door stopped him midsentence. I looked up. Kaoru was looking in, cautiously.

"Can we come in?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, we were just talking." I said, glancing at Tamaki, who frowned at me. Kaoru walked in, followed by Hikaru. Kaoru sat on the couch across from us.

"So, you're going to want to leave, huh?" Hikaru said, as he sat next to his brother. I nodded slowly.

"Just with everything that went on I think it would be best to stay elsewhere."

"So you're staying with him I suppose?" Hikaru asked. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not, he was smiling a bit, but his voice was flat. I shook my head quickly.

"No. I'm just going to go back to my house." I told him, defensively.

"She refuses to stay with me…" Tamaki muttered. Kaoru snickered.

"So you're going to be home alone?" Hikaru asked me, ignoring Tamaki and Kaoru. I nod. He frowned. "What if it storms?"

"That's what I said!" Tamaki said, throwing his arms up in an exasperated way.

"It's not going to storm, guys." I tell them. "Stop being so concerned about me."

"I can't help it." Hikaru muttered. Tamaki hugged me, I'm guessing, defensively.

"I just don't want you to be scared. Ever." He said into my ear. I pulled away from Tamaki, not wanting to make Hikaru uncomfortable.

"Seriously, I'll be fine." I told them.

"We just care about you, Haruhi." Kaoru said, smiling.

"I know." I looked down to my hands, than stood up. "I'm going to go pack up. I'll be back in a minute." I walked out of the room and sighed. _That was awkward. _I glanced back at the door. _They're probably going to fight. Good thing Kaoru's there to stop them. _As I head to the stairs, I noticed Yumi walking towards me with a platter of tea balanced on one hand.

"How'd it go?" She asked anxiously. I shrugged.

"I suppose it went alright. Hikaru took it okay." I told her. Her face fell a bit.

"So you didn't choose Master Hikaru?"

"No…" I replied awkwardly. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I guess this means he won't tell him yet…" She said to herself.

"What?" I asked. She looked up quickly and smiled fakely.

"Nothing!" She said a little to quickly. "Well I better bring the tea to the Masters." She excused herself and walked past me. _That was weird. _I thought. I quickly shook my head and continued to my guest room.

Once I walked into my guest room, I couldn't help but collapse onto the bed. I did so for two reasons. One, because I really just wanted this whole day to end, and two, because the bed was so amazingly comfortable. I almost wished I could afford such a luxurious bed, but I was happy with what I had.

Reluctantly, I got off the bed and changed into some of the clothes I packed. A simple white shirt and shorts. I was putting the dress I borrowed back in the closet, when I heard a knock on my door.  
>"Come in." I called from the closet.<p>

"Hey. Where are you?" Hikaru called. I walked out of the closet.

"Here. I was putting the dress back." I told him, going to grab the bag on the bed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to get out of there." He admitted. "And I wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Of course we're okay, Hikaru." I told him, zipping up my bag and putting it on the floor. I turned to face him. "You're still one of my closest friends. That didn't change." I smiled, which made him smile.

"Good." He said. "Now that that's over with, want me to carry your bag down?"

"Nah, I've got it." I said walking toward the door. He opened it for me.

"I think Tamaki's going to insist on taking you home." He said, following me out the door.

"Probably."

"Make sure he actually takes you home and not his house." He said, only half kidding. I laughed.

"I will."

"He's lucky to have you." Hikaru said, catching me off guard. I looked at him, he smiled genuinely at me. "If I had to lose to anyone I'm glad it's him."

"Thank's Hikaru."

After I said goodbye and thanked the twins, I headed out the door. Tamaki followed behind me and, as Hikaru predicted, insisted he take me home. The car ride was nice, Tamaki didn't shut up much about how happy and excited he was to tell the rest of the host club he was dating me, but it was a pleasant ride. When he dropped me off, he kissed me goodbye, then laughed when he discovered I was blushing.

When I went inside, I unpacked my bags then started on dinner for myself. As I was making dinner, I started noticing clouds roll in. I ignored them and continued making dinner. After dinner, while I was doing homework that I had forgotten about while at the twins, I heard it start to rain. I cautiously looked out the window. The clouds were darker then I wished they were.

I pulled out my phone and debated over calling Tamaki. I decided against it, thinking it would be a bother, and went back to doing my homework. Then, an hour later, it began. I heard the first clap of thunder and saw the first bolt of lightning. I yelped and went into my bed room, quickly finding a blanket to hide under. I looked at my phone again, determined to call Tamaki this time, when I saw I had no signal.

"Why now…?" I whimpered, than yelped as I heard another clap of thunder. I bundled under the blanket more, and squeezed my eyes shut. _Help me, Tamaki…_

* * *

><p>Tamaki's POV<p>

* * *

><p>After dropping Haruhi off, I continued to my home, content over everything that happened today. Haruhi was finally mine and nothing could ruin it. I continued my regular routine, once returning home. I was working on a paper on my computer when I heard the first clap. I jumped, startled. I hadn't heard it raining. My eyes widened.<br>"Haruhi!" I said, running out of my room and down the stairway.

"Master Tamaki! What's wrong?" One of my maids asked.

"Have someone prepare a car. I need to go out now!" I yelled, not directly at her.

"B-but it's dark and its storming." She stuttered.

"Exactly why I have to go now!" I said. She nodded and rushed to tell someone my order. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I saw a car parked out front already, with my driver waiting outside with an umbrella.

"Where to, Master Tamaki?" He asked.

"Haruhi's house." I told him, getting into the car. "And step on it." He nodded and quickly got in the car. _Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm coming to save you. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: The next chapters going to be so much fun to write. I like where I decided to go with this. Hope you all do too. _

Please Review!

~Love Panda.


	9. Update

I am not very sad to say that I will never finish this story. Ever. I don't think I'll be keeping them up either. I've grown a lot as a writer and this is horrible piece of writing is now completely embarrassing to me. I'm embarrassed to the the author of it. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this, I suppose. But I've moved on to better things. And this must end. So that's all that really needs to be said. There will be no more updates ever again. Sorry, I guess.


End file.
